


You Make My Dreams Come True

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Fitz, Daisy, and Jemma all reflect on their special day. It isn’t what they thought, but that doesn’t matter.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: We're gonna get married





	You Make My Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Florchis. Thanks to @agentofship for the emergency beta.

Daisy had never considered what her wedding day might be like. She might have had vague thoughts of a white dress and a ceremony in a church, but those weren’t her dreams. If she’d squinted, that image would have fallen apart, shattered into a million pieces. Whatever she’d once imagined, it was nothing like this. Nothing like the certainty that she was making the best decision of her life -- putting her trust and love in someone else.

If she’d thought of her wedding, she would have gotten it wrong a thousand times, in a thousand different ways. But today was better than any picture she could have created in her mind. The people beside her made it better, no matter what it looked like.

* * *

Jemma had planned out her wedding to the smallest details. She’d selected the perfect colors for each season, researched the ideal number of attendants and worked and reworked a guest list. If the picture of the person she was hypothetically marrying morphed from time to time as she grew older before disappearing altogether with the realization that maybe that wasn’t where her life was leading, well, that was just because she liked to be prepared for any eventuality.

But, surprisingly, none of that mattered today. Her younger self would have had a meltdown at how far reality differed from her plans, but she was older now. More mature, wiser, and more in love than she’d ever thought possible. She knew now that the only thing that mattered was the people by her side. The people she loved more than she loved making a new scientific discovery or following her life plans.

* * *

Fitz had never thought about getting married. Never wanted to. Marriage tied you to someone and created bonds that couldn’t easily be broken. But now that he was here, he saw those words in a different light. Being bound to someone else wasn’t about ownership or control -- unless they were in bed, in which case he wasn’t opposed to someone being in control -- it was about trust and love. And he trusted the two women beside him with his life. Literally and figuratively. 

And now, in a clearing beneath the trees, sun streaking through the leaves, he was going to bind himself to them in the most permanent way he could. As they walked towards him holding hands -- Jemma in a more traditional gown and Daisy in something decidedly less so -- he knew he was the luckiest man in the world. He fidgeted under the weight of what they were about to do. Coulson cleared his throat and Fitz directed his attention back to the matter at hand.

“Sorry,” he said, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. “Bit nervous I guess.”

“It’s alright. It’s my first wedding too.” Coulson laughed at his own joke, and Fitz looked back at Daisy and Jemma. “But if it helps, I knew you’d end up here one day. Maybe even before the three of you knew.”

Fitz smiled at that. They had all thought they’d been so careful, keeping their feelings hidden until it had all just exploded into a blaze they couldn’t control. But then they were beside him, each taking a hand so they were joined in an unending circle. There was nowhere he’d rather be -- their friends witnessing them joining together in love, the man he respected more than anyone else officiating, and the loves of his life beside him.

They repeated their vows, Fitz’s voice nearly breaking from the emotion racing through him, and before he knew it, it was over. They sealed their vows with chaste kisses, though the way Daisy licked across the seam of his lips he knew chaste wasn’t what she had in mind for later.

But no matter the path they’d taken to get to this moment, or how different it was from the plans they’d made, all that mattered was that they were here. Together. And now they could start their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
